falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dino toy
}} This toy roars! The dino toy is a miscellaneous item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics It is a plastic children's toy that resembles Dinky the T-Rex in miniature form. It has no weight, nor monetary value when attempting to sell it to a trader (appears as "--" in both categories). Its name is also different from the actual Dinky the T-Rex souvenir, but looks identical. Locations * Powder Ganger camp south - One is sitting on a metal box next to a mattress. * Mick & Ralph's shop in Freeside - Two are located on Ralph's display shelf by the front entrance. Must be stolen. * Miguel's Pawn Shop in Westside - Three are on the display shelf to the right of the entrance. They can be bought or stolen from the shop. * Casa Madrid Apartments in Westside - One is located on a bed in one of the first floor rooms. * Sloan - One in the worker barracks, on a shelf next to the radio. (It can sometimes be glitched into two.) * Jacobstown - One can be located in the bungalow with an average lock. It's on the mantlepiece. * Vault 3 - Two are located on a desk and near it on the floor behind a locked door in the living quarters level, in the large bedroom opposite the overseer's office. * Camp Searchlight - There are five on shelves inside the Elementary School located in the southeast area of the town. One is on a shelf inside a home to the west of the school (the house where Private Edwards is located). All of the items in the house are "owned" by Edwards, so the toy must be stolen. * Bloodborne cave - One can be found next to a small skeleton by the campfire. * Camp Forlorn Hope - In the storage tent. It can be stolen if the player obtains the storage key from Quartermaster Mayes or loots it from his dead body. Note: Taking the dino toy in the storage tent is considered stealing and results in loss of Karma, but stealing the toy does not result in any reputation loss. * Caesar's Legion Safehouse - One can be found in the opened part of the cabinet at the south end of the wall. * McBride house in Novac - One can be found in the tub in the bathroom. Must be stolen. * Nellis schoolhouse - Two can be stolen from inside the teacher's desk. * X-8 research center in the Big MT - Six are behind a force field in the institutional facility (the school) hall. You can gather them during the advanced institutional test. Notes * With a Charisma of 7, a dino toy can be given for Boomer fame to a Mini Boomer who introduces himself as being a dinosaur, and the Mini Boomer boy asking for toys. * The dino toy will emit a distorted roar anywhere from 15 seconds to 2 minutes apart, it can easily go unnoticed but can be best heard with the radio off and with a relatively low music volume. Gallery Dinky Dinosaur Real Life.jpg|Dinky the Tyrannosaurus-Rex in real life Smoking dino toy.jpg|The "smoking" dino in The Gray Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Dino-Spielzeug ru:Динозаврик uk:Динозаврик